We Run The Night
by Ikari Tenshi
Summary: Kaoru, her twin Misao, and their friend Megumi are Vampires that run the streets of Tokyo. What happens when they find some delectable men to feed on only to find out that they are Vampires as well? And they want the girls for themselves? KKB, SM, AM
1. Meet the Vampiress'

Author's Note: Ok this is my first fanfic

**Author's Note: **Ok this is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me, I am a newbie and I'm trying…

I will take all reviews and please no flames. Respectful constructive criticism so I can improve in my writing and the story itself. Flame if you wish but it's not going to help any. Thank you.

Meet the Vampiresses

"Megumi hurry up I'm starving!" yelled Kaoru from the couch downstairs.

"The hell we are! You're about to get left then you'll have to wait 7 days before our next feed! Damn! You'd think she'd be quicker after we changed her." yelled Kaoru's twin sister Misao as she sat next to her sister.

They were suppose to go to Club Enigma for a good time and a meal. Kaoru got up and walked over to a floor length mirror to examine herself. She was wearing a lacy blue and black corset with straps that hung off her shoulders, with a black leather skirt that stopped at her knees and had a slit on each side that went up to her mid thigh. Calf length black boots finished off her look. She looked at her face black eye liner lined her eyes with light black shadow that made her crystal blue eyes stand out, a light pink blush was brushed over her high cheek bones, and a pale pink gloss covered her pouty lips. Her blue black hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with loose strands framing her face.

"You look fine Kaoru, we always do you know," said Misao as she got up to stand next to her sister. Although they were twins they looked nothing alike. Misao was atleast 3in. shorter than her 5'2 sister and had thigh length inky black hair that she wore in a long braid. Her makeup was styled the same way as Kaoru but instead of blue eyes, she had aqua/green eyes. Misao wore a black halter dress that ended at her lower thigh with black ballet slippers covered her small feet. "We should just leave the fox you know our eyes are starting to glow, and you know that's not good."

Kaoru nodded if there eyes got to bad they'd be on a murder spree and she really didn't feel like moving again. They made their way to the front door and both yelled as they passed the stairs, "MEGUMI IF YOU DON"T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IN ONE MINUTE YOU"LL GO HUNGRY FOR A WEEK!"

Megumi came rushing down the stairs. She had on a blood red strapless dress that ended at her mid thigh, with black thigh high boots. Her dark brown waist length hair swayed behind her, red shadow covered her brown eyes and blood red lipstick was painted on her lips. "My god you two are the worst room mates ever. Always rushing." said an irritated megumi.

"Well you could go live by yourself Fox." replied Misao.

"Enough! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you guys argue. Let's go eat and have some fun. Maybe we'll meet some men." said Kaoru smiling.

"To eat right." said a laughing Misao and Megumi.

They left the apartment and headed to Enigma all aching to quench that thirst that was building inside…

They arrived at the club and looked around for a table and gasped at what they saw…

At the back of the club were the three most gorgeous men they had ever seen. One had red hair that he wore in a high ponytail and amber eyes that seemed to glow in the low light but short in height, the others seemed to tower over him, the other had chocolate brown eyes and spiky brown hair almost looking like a rooster, and last but not least was the one with ice blue eyes and short black hair.

"Oh my god we gotta get them to notice us I bet they taste delicious." Said megumi. Kaoru and Misao nodded and they made their way to the dance floor. They began dancing together very sensually feeling up each other and swaying to the music. They didn't mind as other men began watching them with lust but they paid no mind. They were on a mission and when they looked other to the men they wanted they smirked. They were definitely watching. The girls watched as the men got up and made their way to them.

"Hello would you like to come and join us for a drink?" askd the red head.

"Sure we'd love to, by the wway my name is Kaoru and this is Misao and Megumi.." said Kaoru.

" A pleasure, my name is Kenshin and this is Sano, and the ice block is Aoshi." He said.

They made their way back to the table little did they know all of them had the same thought in mind for each other. Feed and Kill……

Author's Note: Ok so there it is the first chapter please don't flame me.

Ikari..


	2. Meet the VampiresAt the club

Sorry It's been such a long time.

I'm going to try and continue on with this story.

Chapter 2

Meet the Vampires

Kenshin sat slouched on the couch, eye twitching more and more by the second, his frown growing more and more.

"SANO HURRY THE HELL UP!" he yelled. Aoshi sitting in the chair next to Kenshin gets up and begins walking to the door, "Let's just leave him, he can starve for all I care."

Keshin gets up yelling up the stairs, "We're leaving Sano and if you aren't down in 3 seconds you'll go hungry all week! 1! 2!.."

Sano rushes down grumbling " Stupid red head and ice block, always rushing me and shit."

"What was that Sano? I couldn't quite hear you" said Kenshin as he walked passed him. " Nothing man, com'on! Let's hurry up and go I'm starving!" said Sano as he walked out the door. " We would be there and have eaten if you would have gotten out of bed lazy ass." Aoshi commented. Kenshin smirk and patted his friend on the back, "Let go your eyes have begun to glow. We do not want to have a repeat performance of the last town."

Aoshi smirk and began to walk out the door saying, "If I recall Battosai it was you who was the star in that performance." And rushed out the door, Kenshin's smirk faded and he rushed out as well 'I wish he would stop calling me that outside of work' he though to himself.

The club was packed as they sat in the back, eyeing everyone around them looking for a good meal. " How bout that blonde over there Kenshin? She's been watching you ever since we got here." Sano said elbowing him in the ribs. "No thanks Sano I'm in the mood for a brunette or black hair, how bout you Aoshi?." said Kenshin. "I could care not of what we eat as long as it is soon." says Aoshi, just as he said that, three beautiful young women enter the club.

They were the most beautiful creatures they had ever seen, as they were staring they noticed something strange, they stared right back at them, and they even smirked and they began to dance out on the dance floor. "They look delicious don't they guys?" Said Sano, " Lets go." Said Keshin, they walked up to the women, bowing "Would you ladies join us for a drink?" Asked Kenshin. "Why of course, by the way I'm Kaoru, and this is Misao, and Megumi."

"I am Kenshin, and the rooster is Sano, and the ice block is Aoshi, please come with us to our private room well order you some food and get to know each other." said Kenishin. Kaoru winked at her friends, "Sure thing Kenshin." She stepped closer and whispered something that gave him chills, "I'd love to get to know you better."

'I don't know if I will be able to go through with this, she stirs something inside me, NO! don't get connected food remember!'

So they made their way up not know each was after the other and all thirsting for blood.

AU Note: Yes I know it is short and I know it is similar but please bear with me and it won't be 2 year till the next chapter, maybe 2 weeks so that I'll be longer.


End file.
